1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a movable lighting system with lighting devices driven along a monotrack, more specifically, relates to a movable lighting system having a lifting zone where a portion of the monotrack can be moved up and down for maintenance, wherein the movable portion of the monotrack comprises a locking module.
2. Description of Related Art
Many lighting devices are commonly used in various places and buildings, such as gymnasiums, auditoriums, performance halls, stadiums, indoor swimming pools, tunnels, subway stations, large discount stores and factories, and one of the similarities in those cases is that their ceilings are very high. It is well-known that if a lighting device is installed high on the ceiling like in the above-mentioned buildings, there are many difficulties in maintenance and much cost and huge man power are needed in piping work and wiring for installation of additional lighting devices and in changing the installation spots.
Therefore, instead of the traditional stationary lighting devices fixed high in the ceiling, a monotrack-based movable lighting system, where a light is installed in a moving carrier moving along a monotrack in the ceiling composed of trolley bars and guide rails, needs to be newly devised for easy maintenance and liable modification.
3. Technical Problem
The present invention has been made in view of the above problems, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a monotrack-based movable lighting system enabling a maintenance mechanic to do management at a pre-designated maintenance area, and enabling him/her to move the light easily to a needed area and illuminate the area with minimum lighting sources; as a result, energy saving is accomplished in an easy way.